inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mach Tiger
Mach Tiger (マッハタイガー) is Thailand's representative team in the FFIV2. They played against Inazuma Japan in the semi-finals but lost with a score of 3-2. Uniform The Mach Tiger out-field uniform consists of orange and a dark shade of yellow as the main colours. On the sleeves of the shirt it is mostly yellow, but ends with an orange trail. The shirt is mostly yellow, but around the collar and sleeves, there is what seems to be an 'M' outlined in orange. The shorts are orange and end with a yellow trail, and the socks are completely orange. The captains band is light green. The goalkeeper uniform is unique compared to the out-field uniform, and so consists of dark teal and green as the main colours. The green is in place for where the orange would be for the out-field uniform, and so the dark teal is in place of the yellow. On the sleeves, which are long, there is a green strip above the elbow. Instead of the 'M' that the other uniform has, it just seems to go from both his sleeves to his collar, in no specific shape or form. Plot Mach Tiger first appeared in Episode 10 in the match against Qatar's team, Desert Lion. The match was seen on Sorano Aoi's laptop and showed it to the other members of Inazuma Japan. Mach Tiger defeated Desert Lion with 5-0. They appeared in Episode 12, facing Inazuma Japan in the semi-finals of the Football Frontier International Vision 2. Tamugan Jar scored the first goal with Ivory Crash. However Inazuma Japan came back, as Kusaka Ryuuji changed into his Berserker Mode and scored with Kyoubou Head. The first half ended with a score of 1-1. Whilst still in their break from the first-half ending, Napa was speaking to their coach. Their coach said that they're taking this match too easily, and that their futures were destined from the result of this match. He tensed his arms, and they expanded, making a lot bigger. They also had veins sticking out of them, similar to what happened with Cole LaRuze after he had lost the match. The second half of the match continued in Episode 13. Tamugan scored again with Ivory Crash, making Mach Tiger in the lead with a score of 2-1. However, soon when Manabe and Minaho had overcame something and figured out the 'key to victory', they lead Inazuma Japan through the field, giving each player orders on what to do next. This resulted in Tenma scoring with God Wind and Tsurugi scoring with Bicycle Sword. The match ended with a loss of Mach Tiger, making Japan the victors of the match. After the match ended, similar to what has already happened to Big Waves' captain Cole LaRuze and the members of Fire Dragon, Napa Radamu was shown to something anormal. After losing, he fell to his knees, and his eyes started glowing brightly. Members #'Udom Keawchay' (GK) #'Yam Boapan' (DF) #'Napa Ladam' (DF/Captain) #'Nadech Sirilak' (DF) #'Salana Kukrit' (MF) #'Sarit Charat' (MF) #'Nawat Lam' (MF) #'Mei Pakudi' (MF) #'Bark Sepakro '(MF) #'Kaolan Sagot' (FW) #'Tamugan Jar' (FW) Hissatsu Tactics Game *'HT Tumbling March' Trivia *Just like every other team in the FFIV2 (except Shamshir and Inazuma Japan), Mach Tiger's players' data has drastically increased since there previous data seen from their last tournament. *This team seems to use Muay Thai Boxing as an element when they play soccer. See Also *Mach Tiger from the official site Category:Mach Tiger Category:FFIV2 Participants